Halloween Time
by Lisa-24-7
Summary: ONESHOT: Danny and Sam at age 10, when Halloween was just plain fun!


**A/N HI! Some of you readers may know me from my others stories, or you may not, whatever! I wrote this story for a contest on Deviantart, but I am posting it here also.**

**(And to all my Phantom Chronicle readers: Sorry i'm not updating, but I'm super busy w/ school and i m drawing a blank (which is why this story sucks))**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters. Butch Hartman does and he deserves all the credit, believe me.

* * *

Halloween Time

It was that time of the year again. The kids were running through the streets, decked out in the latest and spookiest costumes, all in search of the all-elusive candy they so dearly treasured that Halloween night.

"Danny, come on!" the 10-year old girl called as they walked towards the next house.

"Sammy, I wanna go home. I'm tired and I don't like Halloween!" the young boy complained as he dragged his feet behind his friend.

"Why don't you like Halloween? It's the one time when we get to dress up!" Sam exclaimed as she modeled her costume.

She had gone all out that year. Her shirt was midnight black, like her hair, with a glowing purple spider on it and purple fishnet "webs" connecting from the side of her shirt to the bottom of her sleeves. She wore a matching purple skirt with a purple spider web print on it as well.

"It scares me!" Danny sighed, looking at the ground.

"Oh, Danny! Think of all the candy you'll get in that spaceman suit!" his friend Sam assured him.

"Well…I do like candy!" Danny perked up.

They continued down the street and up the drive of the next house, hand in hand, until they found themselves jumping back in shock.

"Ha! I gotcha!!" The bigger boy laughed as he and his friend appeared from the bushes. He was their age, but much bigger, and this year he had decided to dress up like a football player.

"Danny!" the girl cried, seeing her friend on the ground, sobbing.

"Danny! It was just Dash! Don't cry!" she tried, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy…I thought it was a…a…" the boy sobbed.

"A ghost?" the girl asked quietly.

Danny nodded in answer. "My parents are always talking about them, and it scares me!" he continued to sob.

"Well, if any ghost ever comes around, I'll be here to save you" she said calmly.

"Forever?" he asked, raising his head and looking into her amethyst eyes with his wet ones.

"Forever and ever."

"Hey Fentony! Always going to have your girlfriend defending you?" Dash laughed, interrupting their private moment. Making fun of Danny was basically his hobby, even at that age.

"Dash, isn't that your mom calling you? Oh wait, that's just her pig call!" Sam laughed as Dash's mom came walking up to the group.

They were only 10, but Sam knew a few choice words when the situations were right.

"Daschle Kevin Baxter, are you bullying these kids?" his mother asked.

"No, Mom, I was just helping them up, that's all!" Dash answered innocently.

"Well, it's time to come in. We've got enough candy for the night," Dash's mother finished, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"But, Mom…."

Dash was a big kid for a reason. He loved candy, so much, in fact, that he had brought an entire box, painted orange, to put the night's treats in. That was a mistake.

He had left it when his mom had grabbed him. Not on purpose, of course, but still he had.

Danny was just getting back to his feet when it happened.

A blue-ish figure had appeared out of Dash's candy box, wearing overalls, a stocking cap, and a chocolate mustache.

"BEWARE!" the thing cried, trying to sound evil.

Danny had wasted no time in finding a nearby tree to cower behind while Sam just stood there, glaring the thing down.

Apparently it wasn't really concerned with her because he just sort of disappeared after a few seconds.

"Ssss…am?" Danny sobbed, peering from behind his tree. "Is it gone?"

"Yes, Danny, it's gone…." The girl sighed in relief as she walked over to where her friend was standing and put her arm on his shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked between sobs.

"I don't know, but I think it was a ghost. Your dad is always talking about them," she concluded as they walked down the street towards home.

"Sam?" he asked again after a little while of silence.

"Yes?"

"I hope I never see one of them again!"

* * *

**A/N So what did you think? Please review!**

Lisa


End file.
